gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota GT-One Road Car (TS020) '98
This article is about the 1998 road car. For the 1998 race car, see here, or for the 1999 car, see here. |engine = R36V |aspiration = Turbo |torque = 479.5 lb-ft (66.3 kg·m) |power = 593 bhp (601 PS) |displacement = 3600 cc |length = 4840 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1125 mm |speed = 3.7 s |distance = 10.7 s |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.2 s |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota GT-ONE Road Car (TS020) '98 is a road car specially produced by Toyota due to the GT1 regulations to enter the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Colors There is only one color available for this car, it is unnamed in-game: *Super Red IV In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2The description refers to details about the race car only. Technical specifications mentioned in the text might not apply to the road car.. This TS020 is the machine that Toyota prepared for victory when declaring Toyota's participation in the 1998Miswritten as 1997 in-game. Le Mans 24 hour-race. This machine was produced by the TTE (Toyota Team Europe) led by Ove Anderson, and is loaded with a power unit based on the V8 Twin Turbo engine used in previous Group C races. This was combined with what could be called the ultimate GT machine body. And at the 1998 Le Mans, it achieved the miraculous by nearly succeeding in a debut win. In 1999,Miswritten as 1998 in-game. the TS020 further evolved for its second attempt at Le Mans. The body created from a carbon fibre composite with dimensions of 4840mm length x 2000mm width x 1125mm height and a wheel base of 2800mm, had a larger cutout in the front fender and eliminated the rear fender louvers, and regulation changes decreased the tyres from 19 to 18 inches. The ABS has also been removed. The power unit is a 3.6 litre V8 twin turbo, modified from the 1998 R36V model to the current R36V-R. The maximum output exceeds 600PS, with 65,0kgm maximum torque. The transmission is a 6-speed sequential semi-automatic, like the F1, but due to regulations also has a mechanical shift lever. A Zaks 4-plate carbon clutch is adopted. The chassis is a single-molded fibre composite product, with a push-rod style double wishbone suspension installed. The brakes are a combination of carbon fibre ventilated discs with AP 6-pot calipers. The vehicle weight is only 900Kg. At the 1999 Le Mans championships, two out of three vehicles retired, but vehicle #3 handled by UkyoMiswritten as Sakyo in-game. Katayama, Keiichi Tsuchiya, and Toshio Suzuki, three Japanese drivers, scored a magnificent second place. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased in the special section of the Toyota Dealership for 1,000,000 Credits (100,000,000 Cr on NTSC-J version). GT3 This car can only be obtained by completing the following events: *Tokyo R246 Endurance *Gran Turismo World Championship (Amateur League) In both events, it has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. The car's sell price of 550,000 Credits makes it the most valuable road car in the game. Trivia *This is one of the only two non-race cars in Gran Turismo 2 that cannot have weight reduction applied to it, the other being the Toyota PRIUS '97. *On Gran Turismo 2, this car tantalizes players by being advertised as having 591 BHP (600 PS), which is the exact power limit for certain races. However, when the player buys the car, an extra 2 BHP is added on, meaning that it cannot be entered into races with this power limit. *This car can also be tuned by purchasing one of the four stages of turbo in the tuning section. Purchasing the stage 4 turbo gives the car 975 BHP, almost in par with the Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak Version. Pictures Toyota_GT-ONE_Road_Car_(TS020)_'98_(GT3).jpg|The Toyota GT-ONE Road Car (TS020) '98 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Unlike in GT2, the "GT-ONE" logos are now White instead of Black. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Turbocharged Cars